Senior Year
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: It's the last year of Orange Year for Trunks, Goten, Uub, Pan, Bra, and Marron. They are all trying to make this year the best. Put all six of them together and they can cause trouble.
1. High School

Senior Year

**Author's Notes: **I was bored i thought of this. Hope you guys like it. In this story Pan isn't a Tomboy but she still loves to fight only her friends and family knows that. READ AND REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Dragon Ball Z series.**

It's Friday and in Orange High there is this thing called **Slap Ass Friday**. None of the teachers know about it. It's played every single Friday. Both Trunks and Pan were about to walk pass each other in the hall. "Hey Trunks," said Pan seductively. "Hey," said Trunks seductively. Then Trunks slap her ass leaving her a red mark on her ass cheeks(A/N: she was wearing a short skirt almost covering her ass). "Trunks that hurt," said Pan. "What I'm half sayian," said Trunks. "But do you hit others that hard," said Pan. "Nope just you," said Trunks. "Oh i see cause I'm only a quarter of a sayian right?," said Pan seductively. She was getting closer to him. "Yeah and you have a nice ass too," said Trunks seductively. "Oh really well for that you can squeeze them if you want," said Pan seductively. Trunks grab her ass and squeeze them hard and then slap them. Just then a teacher saw and run up to them and took them the principal office. " Tell me why are you both here," said the Principal. "I squeeze Pan ass cause she let me," said Trunks. "Is this true Miss Pan," said the Principal. "Of course it is I let him cause i like it," said Pan. Trunks and Pan weren't worry about bring in trouble or being caught. "Well I have to call your parents about this both of you can left now but i don't want to catch you in here again ok," said the Principal. "Don't worry it won't happen again," said both Trunks and Pan. "And Pan," said the Principal. "Yea" she said. "Please wear a longer skirt but I'm just gonna give you a warning," He said.

Goten, Trunks, Uub, Bra, Pan, and Marron were at there eating spot. Goten slap Bra ass. Trunks slap Pan ass again. Uub slap Marron ass. The guys loves slapping their girlfriends ass. They were together since Freshmen year. "Hey i heard that you got caught touching her ass," said Uub. "Yea that is true i saw it with my own eyes My best friend grabbing my niece ass is gross," said Goten. "Hey how about you making my sister screaming out your name," said Trunks. "Hahaha he got you there Goten," said Marron. "Well I don't care if you heard me screaming his name out," said Bra. "Hey just be glad that Bulma and Vegeta never heard you," said Pan. "That's because they only do it when they are not home but of course they still do it when I'm home," said Trunks. "Hey didn't you(Pan) and Trunks slept with each other already," said Uub. "Yeah in Pan's home in the Kitchen Table, the Bathroom Floor, the shower, and her bedroom," said Trunks. " Eww seriously we eat at that table when we are visiting," said Bra. "Yeah but you(Uub) and Marron slept with each other also," said Pan. "Yup it was great," said Uub. "You would say that because I'm always screaming out with your name," said Marron. Everyone laugh and later it died down. Then they were kissing. As their tongues fought for dominance the boys were putting their hands in the girls shirts. It looks like that they were wanting to do it right there not caring who was watching cause they were wide open.

The Principal was walking around the campus to make sure everything was right. He walk by their lunch spot and he saw what they are doing. "You kids stop this right now," said the Principal while he was pulling them apart. "You have any idea what you six were doing," said the Principal. "I was aware of it," said Trunks. "Don't act smart with me," He said. "So you want him to be dumb," said Uub. "I didn't say that," He said. "Well you didn't have too you said Don't Act Smart," said Goten. "Never mind about it," He said. "So what now," said Pan. "Well you all have detention for the whole three weeks," he said. "WHAT!," said Marron. "Or I will suspend all six of you," He said. "No No No detention is just fine with us right guys," said Bra. Everyone nodded their head. "Ok then you six can leave now but i don't want to catch you guys doing that again got it," He said. "Yeah we got it," Everyone said.

Author Notes: Ok that is the end of this chapter I will write another one for this soon. I hope you all like this. Slap Ass Friday was played at my middle school but I don't think they play it anymore because a teacher found out but I'm in High School now. Don't forget to review.

-Da Kurlzz-


	2. Trouble

Senior Year

Chapter 2

Author Notes: Thanks to MonNos, V-ChanLSSJ, and Anonymous for saying my stories were good. So I'm going to keep on writing. READ AND REVIEW.

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of the Dragon Ball Z series.**

After the six left his office he call their parents about what happen earlier in his school. The six were now scare of their parents because they now know about them being together. Trunks was now scare of Gohan of killing him. Goten was scare of Vegeta killing him. Uub was not scare of Marron's parents because he was stronger then the both of them. After school they all went home and face of whats gonna happen to them later in the day.

*** At Pan's Home***

Before Pan went home she change her short skirt into the pants she wore in the morning before going to school because her parents doesn't know that she wears really short skirts, dress that show a lot of cleavage, and shirts that just below her breast when she is not wearing a bra. She walk into the living room and notice that her parents were waiting for her ever since they got the phone call for Trunks touching her ass and they got another call for might be going all the way with Trunks in school. "Why was Trunks touching your bottom," said Gohan trying to be calm. "Cause I let him touch my ass," said Pan. " And we got another call saying you were making out with Trunks while he was grabbing your chest," said Videl. " Oh that cause he is my boyfriend," said Pan. Gohan ki was going up. "Pan break up with him he is just using you," said Gohan angrily. "No he isn't using me," said Pan. "And how do you know that," said Videl. "Cause i love him and he loves me," said Pan. "And you believe him," said Gohan angrily. "Yes because we were together since the end of Freshmen Year and he told me he loves me in the beginning of our Junior Year," said Pan. Gohan ki was now going down. He couldn't believe that Trunks wasn't trying to get into her pants but he doesn't know that he already. "Alright I won't kill him but if he try something you don't like I will kill him," said Gohan calmly.

***At Goten's Home***

Goten walk into his home and Chi Chi was really angry at her second son. "Just what did you did you think you were doing," said Chi Chi angrily. " Mom calm down I love Bra and she loves me," said Goten. "I glad that you found someone for you but I want you to focus on your school," said Chi Chi. " Don't worry Bra is not going to distract me from school," said Goten. "How do you know that son," said Goku. Goku just finish eating and he heard his wife and son conversation. "Cause dad we been together since Freshmen Year and she never distracted me," said Goten. " What's a freshmen," said Goku.

***At Capsule Corp***

Trunks and Bra walk into their home and saw an angry Bulma. "Trunks we got two phone calls from your principal and I told your father about this and he wants you in the Gravity Room now," said Bulma angrily. 'SHIT," said Trunks now being scare. "Bra we only got one call from you why were you making out with Goten," said Bulma. "Because he is my boyfriend and I love him and he loves me I'm sorry that I never told you about us being together," said Bra. " Oh I'm so happy for you," said Bulma while running to her daughter giving her a big hug. Two hours later Trunks step out of the Gravity Room and he was happy that his father let him date Pan. Vegeta went to talk to Bra and he was alright with Bra dating Goten but he hurt his princess he will kill Goten and bring him back to life and kill him again.

Author Notes: Done with Chapter 2 I'm gonna write another chapter soon. Don't forget to review.

-Da Kurlzz-


	3. Caught

Caught

Author's Notes: My internet has been shut down so I couldn't Update and I'm been busy so I only wrote two chapters this one and the next

This means thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball Z Series

~It was a Sunday night~

Pan's mother and father are going out to dinner so Pan calls Trunks over. "Ok Pan I'm here what do you want," said Trunks. "I want this," said Pan as she jumps him.

Videl and Gohan came home early after the dinner.

Gohan open the door and was shock at the site. Trunks was on top of Pan and he was still wearing his boxer. Pan was on the bottom still wearing her bra and underwear.

"WHAT IS GOING HERE," yelled Gohan. Gohan now wants to kill Trunks for taking advantage of his daughter. "Gohan before you kill I love Pan and I wouldn't take advantage of her," said Trunks while he and Pan put on their clothes back on. After they were both dress Gohan flew after Gohan ki blast Trunks dodged most of them and he also ki blast Gohan. "Gohan you don't understand I love her I will do anything for her," said Trunks. "Oh really I think after we left you came straight to our home cause you found out she was alone," said Gohan angrily. "No dad after you guys left I called Trunks over saying I was alone and I needed company," said Pan. "Well what I saw wasn't needed company," said Gohan angrily. "Gohan when I came over she just jump me," said a blushing Trunks. Gohan calm down a bit and couldn't believe that it was Pan who jumps him instead of the other way around. "Daddy I'm sorry that you have to see what happen when you came home," aid Pan. "Yeah I'm sorry too Gohan you know I will never hard Pan," said Trunks. "It's okay as long your both virgins right?" said Gohan. "Yeah don't worry we're virgins," said both Trunks and Pan.

Yea sorry dad but I'm not a virgin anymore lost it to him a year ago and I can never forget that day in the shower Gohan we are not virgins anymore we lost it to each other a year ago and I can't forget that day in the shower

Author's Notes: What you guys think and I know its short but I'll make it longer soon. Don't forget to REVIEW

-Da Kurlzz-


	4. Back to School

Back to School

Author's Notes: This is the fourth chapter of Senior Year. READ AND REVIEW.

After being caught Trunks went back home. Bulma and Vegeta knew what happen and grounded him for two weeks.

"Hey you guys guess what happen yesterday at the Pan's home," said Bra. "What happen," said Goten. "Trunks and Pan were caught making out," said Bra. "Ok that's nothing," said Uub. "But they were caught in the living room and Trunks was just wearing his boxer and Pan just in her bra and underwear," said Bra. "OMG they are a couple of fuck buddies don't you think," said Marron. "Yea when I want to come over to Capsule Corp. to hang out with him he is not home so I knew he was with her doing who knows what with my niece," said Goten. "Hey at least you are not going to be a great uncle so be thankful they are using protection," said Marron. "Yea she right your just an Uncle not a great uncle," said Uub. "Yea your right and I almost forgot Bra what did Vegeta say about us being together now," said Goten. "Oh if you try something that I don't like he will kill you and bring you back to life and kill you again," said Bra. "Oh you like everything I do to you right," said Goten. "Yea," said Bra seductively. 'Hello we are still here," said both Uub and Marron.

Trunks and Pan finally came to school only five minutes to spare. "Finally both of you came why are you guys late wait ohhh," said Uub. Trunks shirt was mess up and was button wrong. Pan hair was messy and part of her shirt was tuck in and out. "Okay stop having sex at her house I'm afraid to sit anywhere knowing you guys properly did it there," said Marron. "Yea just stay at a hotel and you'll never get caught there by Gohan," said Uub. "We're good and don't worry just stay away from the kitchen table, bathroom, and we almost did it on the living room floor yesterday and Pan bed just now," said Trunks. "But are you guys using protection cause I don't want to be a Great-Uncle at such a young age," said Goten. "Don't worry we are using protection we are not that stupid," said Pan.

Author's Notes: How was it? REVIEW!

~Da Kurlzz~

Go to Youtube and look up for Psychosocial258 I made videos for the DBZ couples except for Marron X Uub and Krillen X 18. Hope you guys will like it


	5. Hollywood Undead

In the next chapter I'm using my favorite song in that chapter.

Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Uub like music and in their class they have to recorded themselves play and play it to the class. The song is Comin in Hot by Hollywood Undead. In Hollywood Undead their are six guys in the band. They play rock/rap. The six guys have nicknames and they are Da Kurlzz, Johnny 3 Tears, J-Dog, Charlie Scene, Danny, and Funnyman. Hollywood Undead wear masks and they are cool.

Here are the character that who will play who

Pan- Funnyman

Trunks-Charlie Scene

Goten-Danny

Uub-Johnny 3 Tears

Bra- J-Dog

Marron- Da Kurlzz

Da Kurlzz is drums, percussion, screams

Funnyman is vocals

Danny is clean vocals, and rhythm guitar

Charlie Scene is vocals, backing vocals, and lead guitar

Johnny 3 Tears is vocals and screams

J-Dog is rhythm guitar, keyboards, synthesizers, programming, vocals, and bass guitar

Some of those stuff I don't know what they are. Da Kurlzz is my favorite member of this band that is why my username is Da Kurlzz.

I hope is help you understand for the next chapter.


	6. Comin in Hot

Back to School continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai and the lyrics from my all time favorite band name Hollywood Undead and its rock/rap.

Author's Note: Another chapter for Senior Year thanks for all the reviews. READ AND REVIEW.

"I hope you guys are not stupid," said Goten. "Were not so don't worry," said Trunks. "When you say don't worry we worry," said Bra. "Lets just forget about it," said Marron. "Finally so how is the sex," said Uub. "UUB," yell Marron. "Just asking but bro you don't have to tell me," said Uub. "Wasn't planning on it," said Trunks. "Trunks and Pan fix your clothes everyone is staring," said Bra. "Oh," said Pan. Trunks and Pan fix their clothes but everyone who was staring now know what happen between them earlier today. "Come on lets get to class before the bell rings," said Bra. "Tell me again on how we all have the exact same class in year cause I totally forgot," said Marron. "Dragon Balls," said everyone. "Thats right," said Marron.

"Alright class settled down and take out your homework," said Ms. Gullien. "We had homework," said Trunks. "Yes but me and Trunks didn't do it who did," said Bra. "I didn't hope my mom doesn't know about this," said Goten. "Me either," said Uub. "Yeah i didn't do it," said Marron. "I actually I did do it cause you how me dad is when it comes to school work," said Pan. " Of course smartass," said Trunks. "You love my ass," said Pan. "Thats enough Trunks and Pan or I'll call your parents," said Ms. Gullien. "Got it," said Trunks. "I swear the teachers are out to get you both," said Uub. "They love us," said Pan. "Sure," said Goten. "Well whatever," said Marron. The teacher was teaching while the six friends continue to play around without getting caught by the teacher. "Alright class no homework today see you tomorrow," said Ms. Gullien. "Ready for next period," said Uub. "Of course we been practicing and we recorded ourselves and Pan love your guy voice," said Goten. "Thanks and I'm been practicing on the guy voice its hard but its very easy for me now," said Pan. "Of course it is Funnyman," said Trunks. "Don't call me that Charlie Scene," said Pan. "Hey don't call me that neither," said Trunks. "Calm down," said Uub. "Shit were gonna be late come on," said Goten. All six ran super fast to their class. When they walk in the class the bell rang "We made it," said Bra. "Please take out your CDs and hand them forward. OK class the CD I pull out will go first. Comin in Hot who ever made this please come up," said Mrs. Ramirez "Hi I'm Marron and I was play the drums," said Marron. "Hi I'm Pan and I do vocals and I'm been Practicing to sound like a man when I comes to singing," said Pan. "I'm Bra and I play the rhythm guitar," said Bra. "Hi I'm Uub and I did nothing in this song but I'm do vocals," said Uub. "I'm Trunks and I do vocals and lead guitar," said Trunks. "I'm Goten and I do clean vocals and also rhythm guitar," said Goten. "This song is called Comin in Hot," said Trunks. Trunks push the play button.

~Intro~

If you got jack in your cup,

Go raise it up [x3]

If you ain't got enough,

Go fill it up [x3]

People started getting from their seats and started dancing and the teacher was trying to settled them down.

~Danny~

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with patron,

I wanna girl on my lap and a jagerbomb;

I'm comin' in hot you, you heard me

And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong

I'm comin in hot, you heard me

And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy

~Charlie Scene~

We only leave a pre-party to go party some more

I'm already shit faced before I walk in the door

This girl's rubbin on my leg, I never met her before

Now she's making her way down to my gentleman sword

Might be the drugs talking or the shots of patron

But these bitches look like models and they're ready to bone

I'll take 'em back to my parents' house, we'll be home alone

Slapin chicks and have 'em yelling like Macaulay Culkin

She's tearing it up

Yeah she's dancing her ass off

This girls like a Mac the way she's riding my laptop

I'm trying to get my rocks off so don't try to cockblock

I'll grab my sawed off and I'll blow your cock off

You know we drink so much

We getting drunk for weeks

We drinks so much goose

We turning into geese

Me and my crew flap a V through VIP

These bitches play my skin flute like they're Kenny G

~Danny~

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with patron,

I wanna girl on my lap and a jagerbomb;

I'm comin' in hot you, you heard me

And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong

I'm comin in hot, you heard me

And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy

If you got jack inn your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

If you had too much, don't throw it up

And you ain't got shit, throw your hands up

~Funnyman~

Get gone with it,

there's nothing wrong with it.

Take shots, don't stop, sing along with it

I wanna feel you bounce,

girl go up and down.

Take shots, won't stop till I'm passin' out.

~Charlie Scene~

Girl get down, you can have more,

and you can shake your hips

around my man sword.

You're gonna have to rock this house.

I'm your landlord.

So let your sweet drip down

on the dance floor.

~Funnyman~

I ain't try to go home with

nolla nolla.

We can hit the dance floor when you,

wanna wanna

Girl you know you're feelin' me so,

holla holla.

Cause everyone compared to me is,

nada nada

~Charlie Scene~

Okay dawg, this has gone

on for way long.

Can't quit my day job

till I'm played on K-Rock.

It's chaos! I'm in the club

with my shades on

And I'm about to smack that like I'm Akon.

~Danny~

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with patron,

I wanna girl on my lap and a jagerbomb;

I'm comin' in hot you, you heard me

And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good then it can't be wrong

I'm comin in hot, you heard me

And we be taking shots and if not you nerdy

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it

If you had too much, don't throw it up

And if you ain't got shit, throw ya hands up

If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up

If you ain't got enough, go fill it up

If you had too much, don't throw it up

And if you ain't got shit, throw ya hands up

I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron

I wanna girl in my lap with Jagerbomb

I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me

And I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me

I drink a fifth of vodka till it's gone

And if it feels so good it can't be wrong

I'm comin in hot, ya heard me

We keep akin' shots, and if not, you nerdy

If you got Jack in your cup,

Go raise it up [x3]

If you ain't got enough,

Go fill it up [x3]

If you got Jack in your cup,

Go raise it up[x3]

If you ain't got enough

Go fill it up [x3]

The kids in their class were dancing to this song. Some of the couples were dancing to close to each other and the teacher lost control over the students. "So you guys like it," said Trunks. "Yes but I don't think our teacher does," said student #1. "Yeah this song has some beats to it and you can dance to it," said student #2. "Yea I especially dirty dance Haha," said Student #3. "Thanks that means a lot to us," said Pan. "I love your man voice," said Student #1. "Thanks I tried my best," said Pan. "Your welcome," said Pan. "You six fail I can't tolerate that kind of bad language and I give you instruction to follow," said Mrs. Ramirez. "Yea no sex, alcohol, and language allow in the music but we thought it was boring so we did use those three to make it interesting," said Bra. "Yea it was dumb idea no sex, alcohol, and bad language we wanted it to be more interesting and we didn't care if we fail again in another assignment," said Goten. "Yea where's the fun in that we just made this class fun today," said Marron. "There is no fun without us," said Uub. "Without us this class is fucking boring," said Pan. "This class was already boring until our music came along," said Trunks. "To the principal office NOW!," shouted Mrs. Ramirez. "Whatever," said all six of them. Then they went to the principal office. The students all clap for the six of them for finally standing up for the bitching teacher.

Author's Notes: What you guys think? You should actually hear them they are awesome. REVIEW

~Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


	7. Trouble again

Senior Year Cont.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: Sorry if I took long to update I'm been a little busy and I need some ideas for Bring you Father to School Day just email and message me it will help me a lot. READ AND REVIEW.

All six walk to the Principal Office. "Whats gonna happen to us," said Uub. "Well first time you six were here it was for also having sex in school campus." All six fun at that. "And now you are here because you did the opposite of what the instructions said of the assignment," said the Principal. "Hey everyone love our music," said Goten. "Hell yea they did," said Trunks as he high five Goten.

"It doesn't matter if they like it or not your not suppose to write and play that kind of music for an assignment," said the Principal."The class was boring we thought it would be interesting if we broke the rules again," said Bra. "Again?," said the Principal.

"In our Freshmen year we were the one who started the food fight not those idiots Juniors," said Pan. "And a few months ago the vandalism that happen was us well there was two but the one that said FUCK THE SCHOOL was ours," said Marron. "ALL SIX OF YOU ARE SUSPENED FOR TWO MONTHS," shouted the principal. Everyone just high five each other and shouting Yea.

After leaving the office all six had their frightening face on. "Shit I'm gonna get kill and I may not have sex with Pan for a long time," said Trunks. "Excuse me?," said Goten. "I'm not be able to go out so no sex till we come to school," explain Trunks.

"You how about me that means that me and Goten won't have our," said Bra realizing what she was about to say. "Don't tell me you two still virgins I thought you weren't cause you Bra always talking to him seductively," said Uub. Both Goten and Bra blushed which they rarely do. "Hey about me my dad is Gohan and my grandmother is Chichi their gonna kill me," said Pan.

"I'm not afraid of my mother but I'm afraid of her frying pan," said Goten. "Dude your scaring me," said Trunks. "Both of you guys are the strongest sayians alive and can be face against evil but not a freaking frying pan," said Uub.

"My dad is afraid of needles," said Goten. "And my dad is afraid of worms he once told me that he will do anything if I don't put a worm in his boot," said Trunks. "Whats your parents gonna do to you baby?," said Marron. "Just ground me and you," said Uub. "Its the worst," said Marron. "And whats that," said Uub. "No allowance till I'm back to school I bet," said Marron.

Pan was thinking of what Trunks said earlier. Pan thoughts No sex with Trunks No sex with Trunks NO SEX WITH TRUNKS Pan stop walking and was screaming in her mind about having no sex with Trunks. "Pan whats wrong babe," said Trunks.

Pan just broke down crying and then she shouted "NO SEX WITH TRUNKS". A few doors open to see who shouted in the hallway. Trunks was sad too about having no sex with Pan.

Trunks whisper "I know it gonna be really hard we had our great times in bed". The four just face palm ( if you don't know its when you slap your hand on your forehead). "OMG there's nothing special about sex," said Marron.

"You don't know what its like with Trunks," said Pan. "Ok we get it you like sex especially with Trunks even though he is the only guy your having sex with," said Bra.

"Hey man whats your secret," whisper Goten to Trunks.

Trunks "Thought you were a virgin"

Goten "Yea but I wanna be awesome"

Trunks "I'm your man"

The bang rang and the six have a smirk like Vegeta. The hallway was flooded with kids. "Whatever the big deal is were all gonna ," said Uub. "DIED," shouted all six and ran to the front door.

Author's Notes: Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm gonna write more tomorrow. REVIEW.

~Da Kurlzz~

- We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


	8. Frying Pan of Doom

Frying Pan of Doom

Disclaimer: I don't know anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: Hey everybody thanks for all the review for this story I don't know when I'm gonna stop writing for this story but I think it's until when they graduate and I'll write a sequel when they got in the same college and I'll keep on writing from their. READ AND REVEIW.

All six friends went to the mall to hang out before going home and facing their parents and get punish for their stupid childish mistakes. "Man I'm afraid of going home and face my mom frying pan," said Goten. "Yea I know what you mean and maybe we won't able see each other until we can come back to school whats gonna happen to you babe," said Trunks. "Worst since we got kick out of school only for two months I'm gonna be home school and for sure Goten too," said Pan.

"Damn sucks to be you," said Uub. "Haha very funny," said Goten. "It is actually," said Uub. "Stop up or else I'll tell my mom to tell your dad to be home school with me," said Goten. Uub just shut up. "Hahaha good one Goten," said Trunks. "You too Trunks," said Goten. "Damn whats wrong with you," said Bra. "Well if I'm home school then Uub and Trunks can too with me so we can still hang out you know," said Goten.

I get it on I wanna be home school with you too cause I'm gonna die if I'm not with you," said Bra. "I know maybe you can be home school with me," said Goten. Goten lean in to kiss Bra and she happily kiss him back. Then Uub kiss Marron. Trunks kiss Pan.

Gohan was at the mall shopping for books at the Book Fair (A/N: There a Book Fair at my mall and Gohan is a nerd so he is at the mall for books). Videl got the call and she didn't tell Gohan until he got home. Gohan was hungry and went to the food court. Gohan didn't notice Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Uub, and Marron ki going up and down and that it was close to him.

The couples were making out in the middle of the food court and didn't notice Gohan ki being close to them. Gohan walk in the food court and saw the couples. "Kids these days they set the wrong example for the little ones," said Gohan. His thoughts They look similar wait a minute Pan, Marron, Bra, Uub, Trunks, and Goten what the hell they are suppose to be in school "Alright break it up," said Gohan was he separate the couple. "Whats up big brother," said Goten frightening. "What's up is that all you have to say," shouted Gohan.

"Huh RUN," shouted Trunks. They grab their stuff and run as fast as they can. Gohan was chasing them for an explanation on why they are not at school. "COME BACK HERE," shouted Gohan. "NO THANKS," said Goten. "Fine then I'll see you at home Pan and I better get an explanation. "Crap," whisper Pan under her breath. "Sucks to be you," said Uub. "FUCK YOU," shouted Pan. "Actually sucks to be Trunks, Pan, Bra and Goten," said Marron. "Watch out for the frying Pan of Doom,' said Uub. "STOP IT YOUR SCARING ME," shouted Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan.

Author's Notes: Hope you guys like it gonna write more soon.

~Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


	9. Frying Pan of Doom part 2

Frying Pan of Doom Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai.

Author's Notes: Sorry I hadn't update as soon as possible but I got mine free time back yay READ AND REVIEW.

**-Capsule Corp.-**

Trunks and Bulla walk in quietly to avoid their mother and father. "YOU TWO GET OVER HERE," shouted Bulma. "MOM OUR EARS," shouted Trunks. "HOW CAN YOU BOTH GET SUSPENSED FROM YOUR SCHOOL FOR TWO MONTHS FOR STARTING A FOOD FIGHT, VANDALISM, AND FOR TALKING BACK AT YOUR TEACHER," shouted Bulma. Trunks and Bra had to cover there ears. "We're sorry," said Bra. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT AND YOU BETTER START RUNNING," shouted Bulma. "Why," said Trunks. Bulma pull out a frying pan out of no where and started chasing Trunks and Bra everywhere in the house. Trunks and Bra were so scare that they forgot about their strength, speed and their ability to fly.

**-Marron Home-**

Marron walk in quietly to avoid any trouble from her parents. "Marron come here for a moment," said 18. "Yea mom," said Marron. "We got the phone call from your Principal," said Krillen. "This is not like you," said 18. "I'm sorry mom and dad but we like to have fun so we do things we not suppose to," said Marron. "Well no allows for you or get a job and you are being home-school by Gohan," said Krillen. "There's no way I'm getting a job and fine I'll be home-school," said Marron.

**-Uub Home-**

"Mom Dad I'm home," said Uub. "Were in the kitchen," said Buu. "Hey," said Uub. "You been suspended from your school for two months," said Carmen. "Yup," said Uub. "Well your being home-school by Gohan got it," said Buu. "When?," said Uub. "Your starting on Monday," said Carmen. "Alright well I'll be in my room," said Uub.

**-Goten Home-**

Goten walk home quietly so he won't face the frying pan. Goten got hit by the frying pan of doom. "OW," said Goten. "HOW CAN YOU BE SUSPENSED FOR TWO MONTHS HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BE LIKE GOHAN I KNEW IT I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU DATE BRA SHE IS A BAD INFLUNCE ON YOU," shouted Chi Chi. "I'm sorry and it has nothing to with Bra it was my stupid childish mistakes," said Goten. Goten walk away from his mother. "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME," shouted Chi Chi as she attack him with the frying pan again.

**-Pan Home-**

Pan flew to her open window. Gohan was waiting for her in her room. "PAN YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME EVERYTHING," shouted Gohan. "I'm sorry dad," said Pan. "YOU'LL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE TRUNKS AND YOUR GOING TO BE HOME-SCHOOL BY ME," shouted Gohan. Pan just went to her wall and hit her head with it and said "The Horror the Horror".

Author's Notes- REVIEW and I had no ideas for Pan so I try my best.

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


End file.
